BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pups Save the Sea Turtles
Hi everyone. Today I will be reviewing another episode for my Episode Reviews. Today I will be reviewing: Pups Save the Sea Turtles. The episode starts with Rubble saying the name of the episode. We then see Rocky and Zuma having fun at the beach, with Rocky riding Zuma's kite surfing board which is on a pile of sand. Katie makes a sand castle while Alex runs around with a volleyball. As he chases the volleyball however, Alex jumps on the board, sending Rocky flying into the air, and crashing into Katie's sand castle. Nobody is hurt, and Alex runs over asking Rocky and Zuma if they would like to play volleyball with him. Rocky and Zuma say they will, but the volleyball goes bouncing away towards the road, and Katie tells Rocky and Zuma to stop Alex. They do, and Katie comments saying "Make sure you look both ways before crossing the road". The friends are allowed to cross the road, and as Alex gets his ball, Rocky and Zuma smell something. A baby sea turtle pops out of the sand, showing that it has hatched, and soon, more baby turtles hatch too. The pups stop Alex from almost falling on them, and Katie says that she is worried about the baby turtles getting to the ocean considering the cars, trucks, and hungry seagulls. Rocky and Zuma say they will get help from the PAW Patrol, and run off to get help, while Katie watches the turtles and Alex. Review: Okay. Good job so far with the episode. The turtles definitely make the episode interesting. My only issue is that turtles don't chirp. Anyways, continuing... At The Lookout, Marshall is using his hose to help clean Rubble's rig. Ryder tells Marshal to turn the water off, but Marshall doesn't hear Ryder's directions, and accidentally gets Rubble soaking wet with his hose. Ryder calls Marshall's name, and Marshall quickly turns his hose off. Rocky and Zuma then come running up to their friends and explain that the turtles are in trouble. However, after they say the word "trouble" Marshall hears this, barks and accidentally gets Rubble soaking wet again. Rocky and Zuma explain the situation, and Ryder understand. Ryder calls the other pups and everyone runs to the elevator. Marshall runs and slams into the back glass part of the elevator, and the elevator goes up. Review: A good scene. It was funny when Marshall accidentally sprays Rubble with the water. Everything else was good too. Continuing... Once the elevator reaches the top, the pups jump out, and get into their respective positions. Chase says "Ready for action, Ryder sir!" before Ryder clicks his Pup Pad, and a screen shows the situation. Ryder explains that the baby sea turtles need to get back to the ocean safely, and gives Chase, and Rubble their assigned jobs. After saying "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder goes down the metal pole, while the pups go down the slide to their rigs. They then drive off, and head to the beach. Once they arrive, they see Katie and Alex trying to keep the seagulls away. Chase sets up his cones to stop traffic so the sea turtles can cross safely. Ryder and the pups then find a vent in the road that leads to a tunnel. Ryder walks across the road and figures out that the tunnel is a way for the turtles to cross the road, but the tunnel is covered in sand. Marshall asks how Rubble will be able to clear the sand, then Rubble replies "I said my rig wouldn't fit through, but I never said anything about me." Ryder asks Rubble if he thinks he'll be able to clear the sand at all, and Rubble says "Does a belly scratcher make me flop on my back and wriggle like a worm? You now it does." Rubble then gets his shovel and digs the sand out, but says it might take a while. Review: Okay, another good scene, but I do have two issues. First, why did they put a tunnel under the road to the beach? That makes no sense unless they knew something might use the tunnel in the future or something. And why was the tunnel filled with sand?! It's a tunnel, not a giant sandbox! And that Rubble quote at the end about the belly scratcher thing was completely pointless. My second issue is where the baby sea turtles hatched. Guys, a mother sea turtle would not lay her eggs so close to the shore... the turtles should have hatched in the middle of the beach. Not so close to the in land. A second issue i have is the TIME of the day. Guys, sea turtles cross to the ocean during dusk or nighttime, NOT during the day! The reason is because they would be less likely to get into danger during the day, like getting eaten by the seagulls. Anyways, continuing... The baby sea turtles soon cross through the tunnel and are out on the beach. Alex is playing with the inflatable boat like he's at sea, and says "Oh no! This ship is going Oooover!" before he and the boat fall down in the sand. Alex the sees the sea turtles and scoops them in a bucket before bringing them back to Ryder and Katie. The two wonder why Alex brought the turtles back, and Alex explains "The sea turtles were going INTO the water!" Ryder explains "That's where sea turtles belong!" Alex is surprised, and Ryder continues by saying "Yes. Sea turtles will spend most of their lives in the water! But remember, it's important that no person, or pup touches them." Ryder then puts the bucket of sea turtles down, and let's them start towards the water again. Review: Okay. I definitely have some issues with this scene. First, do I even need to say how annoying Alex is when he was playing with the toy boat?! Seriously, this is the one thing about Alex's character that I don't like! His personality! The voice actor is great, don't get me wrong, but the show just has Alex act like a kid who doesn't take situations seriously, acts like a goofball and is annoying with his antics. Guys, this is NOT how kids should be portrayed in a children's show like this! It just encourages them to act like Alex or think he is funny. My second issue is why did Alex think SEA TURTLES didn't belong in the sea?! Seriously, if the sea turtles don't belong on land or in the sea, where would they live? Does he think the turtles would just bury themselves a hotel under the beach or something? No! Seriously, what part of "sea" turtles did he not understand? I do have to give Ryder credit for explaining where sea turtles live and stuff, that was good. However, something the episode never explains is WHY touching the sea turtles is bad. Want to know why? Because touching ANY reptile (including sea turtles) and not washing your hands afterwards can make you sick! Also, touching the turtles would just stress them out since they are not normally handled by humans or pups. My third issue is why didn't Ryder just take the bucket of turtles back to the beach AFTER Alex brought them back? The sea turtles were at the beach before being brought back to Ryder and Katie, why not put them back where they were? Why would Ryder make the turtles cross the road a second time? That just makes the journey for the sea turtles twice as long! Anyways, continuing... Alex meanwhile keeps the seagulls away, but soon notices Zuma's kite surfing board, and decides to take it for a pretend ride. However, the wind picks up, sending the kite board and Alex flying away. Katie, Ryder and the pups see Alex fly way, and Ryder tells Skye to fly and go get Alex. Skye does this and flies to get Alex and the kite surfing board back. While this happens, Chase gets concede for Skye. Skye rescues Alex and Chase is happy. Rubble then finishes clearing the sand filled tunnel, and the sea turtles are able to make it back to the ocean on their own. A while later, everyone plays volleyball, but as Alex misses the ball, the ball hits him in the head, Alex then jumps up and down, and after Ryder and Katie ask what's wrong, Alex says that there is something in his pocket. He pulls out a crab,saying it is not in a good mood. Everyone laughs as the crab is scurrying away, ending the episode. Final Review: Okay, most of this episode was good. But I'm giving this episode 3 stars out of 5, and a 7/10 rating. I had two major issues with the episode: My first issue was Alex's character, and my second issue was the situation overall. The situation was one of my biggest issues because there is NO WAY a mother sea turtle would bury her eggs so close to the shore. She would have most likely buried them in the middle of the beach. Yes, I realize that if that was the case, there would have been no need for a rescue, however, I find it hard to believe that baby sea turtles would hatch so far close to shore, with a road in front of them. Just, no. However, my other biggest issue with the episode is Alex's character. Alex offered close to nothing for the episode. The only thing he did was keep seagulls away from the sea turtles, and had to get rescued because he was blown by the wind on the kite surfing board. That's it! Alex did not help with the sea turtles, he did not understand at all that sea turtles are suppose to live in the sea, and it seemed like he could cared less about the sea turtles, and more about his volleyball. Really? If this was the case, then why was he in the episode? Don't get me wrong, the voice actor for Alex is great, but the character of Alex was just annoying in this episode. Other than those issues, this was an okay episode. Thank you and please leave a comment below telling me your thoughts about my review. Have a good day. Previous Review: BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pup Pup Boogie Next Review: BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pups Save a Camping Trip